You raise me up
by Gary12379
Summary: Just a short oneshot from the iron man message boards. Enjoy! :)


**You raise me up**

Note: This was written for fun. Enjoy!

Tony sighed as he looked at Comet in her phoenix form. What would he do without her? She was his partner in battling evil, a loyal and loving friend, a princess, and a mutant. He was reading a book while she was curled up around him, both resting under a tree, taking a break they both deserved from fighting crime. They had been through so much and it seemed only yesterday they met. Such fast friends they became! A radio was nearby them as well, so that Tony could listen in case there was an emergency nearby. He always carried the Mark II armor backpack with him anywhere he went so suiting up wasn't a problem. Plus, he and Comet were on a hill away from the city so no one could see Tony go iron man. He closed the book and leaned against his fiery phoenix friend. Comet was like a phoenix herself being human yet she was mutant: hard to break of will, strong in spirit, and loyal and wise. Tony yawned. Maybe taking a short nap like Comet was doing wasn't such a bad idea. Suddenly, the radio switched from news reports to a very familiar song. Tony recognized it at once. It was _You Raise me Up. _Fixing himself into a more comfortable position, he lay against his friend like before, only more relaxed. Closing his eyes, he listened to the song.  
_When I am down and, oh, my soul so weary….  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be….  
_Comet strangely cheered him up instantly whenever he was down. Whether it was physical or mental, she always was right there to heal and comfort him in whatever way he needed. She was his sister, the one he never had.  
_Then I am still and wait here in the silence…  
Until you come and sit awhile with me….  
_Hanging out with her always resulted with them just enjoying each other's company.  
_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains...  
_Of all the things that Tony liked the most besides Pepper and fighting evil in his armor, was Comet— and flying on her of course. Tony felt like he could touch mountains whenever they flew.  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas…._  
Comet always wanted him to push his limits, to have him not only get stronger in strength, but in willpower, with her always right behind him.  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders…  
_Knowing that he was riding on a supposed mythical fiery bird and the fact that the euphoric feeling that overcame him whenever Comet took off for the sky, high speed or slow, Tony felt like he could do anything.  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be…._  
He had been given power by the great aurean princess with just a dragon helmet and all the other aurean outfits she had given him! One would believe that they were in a dream or they would rub if off. Not Tony. He accepted her instantly even though she was different from him. Sometimes though, he thought she gave him maybe too much power because it was overwhelming at times! Tony laughed a bit thinking about the one time an aura sphere backfired on him and he literally was knocked out, and the time he tried to kick an aura sphere back at Comet while practicing with her and ended up on the ground after kicking it aside. The song continued:  
_There is no life, no life without its hunger….  
_What were amazing to Comet were all the fascinating things about the world and how it worked among other interests; what was amazing to Tony was her world. He always wanted to know more, he actually had a hunger for learning more about the aureans. Just when he thought that were was nothing left to learn, she always shocked him by giving him more information. Many people literally hungered for something like literature or politics or even the oddest jobs. Tony and Comet had a hunger for learning; something that like a child and candy, they couldn't get enough of.  
_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly….  
_No friendship was perfect, everyone knew it. Tony and Rhodey for example had fights every now and then. So did him and Comet. Mostly the times when they snapped at each other was when they were restless or if they felt like they needed to slow their hearts down for they were beating out of place from close escapes and such.  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder….  
_No matter how many times Tony would see her in her magnificent phoenix form, he would always be awed. Perhaps it was because she was as beautiful as the wild phoenixes themselves, or maybe because of the aura she radiated that sent chills down your spine and made you slightly afraid.  
_Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity….  
_Legends always said that phoenixes could live forever and be reborn young again and again from ashes. Tony somewhat oddly believed it. He knew that phoenixes weren't Gods and could be killed just like mutants, but it seemed as though nothing would ever take Comet down. She could do everything it seemed! She was the ultimate power that was endless! And so beautiful! Rivaling even Whitney and other young girls herself! But then again, she had nearly died on several occasions.  
_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains….  
_Comet could take Tony anywhere on her back; she could even go into space! What other wonders did she hold besides taking him to mountaintops?  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas….  
_"Comet, are you sure you want to do this?" Tony would always ask when they faced their toughest opponents yet. She always answered with a definite yes or a screech if you will. She never backed down from a fight and neither would Tony. He would always fight with her, Rhodey, or anyone on the team. Like a stormy sea, they would make it through. Always.  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders….  
_If a king was on a horse and it gave him strength and determination to battle, then Comet was that horse. It also made a king look powerful. Tony thought about what Rhodey had said to him: "You look very regal when you sit or ride atop Comet."  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be….  
_Comet gave him courage, determination, and willpower like everyone else on the team, but her affect was different. It made him want to battle to the finish, like an aurean itself. The song paused for a little bit, repeating the chorus instrumentally. Suddenly the song repeated the chorus again only this time, it was more powerful than before. Tony got chills down his spine as it continued one last time:  
_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains….  
_Comet would always be there for him, no matter what the situation.  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas….  
_No opponent was too tough for them!  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders….  
_Sterling had said that Tony was regal and that he was the exact image of the hero when he rode Comet. They were the leaders of the team, the unstoppable force!  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be…  
_Nothing would come between them.  
_You raise me up, to more than I can…..be…..  
_The song ended and it switched back to news reports again. Tony however didn't care. He was already fast asleep, curled up against Comet. He awoke slightly to see that Comet had a wing now spread over him like a blanket or cover. Falling asleep once more, the two napped under the afternoon sunshine.

Note: I know that the song has a different meaning, but when I listened to it again for the first time in a while, it fit the friendship of Comet and Tony perfectly. I hope that this made sense.


End file.
